


See No Evil, Speak No Evil (#5 Matter of Fact)

by chromakei



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromakei/pseuds/chromakei
Summary: In which waters appear deeper than what they seem.
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906291
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	See No Evil, Speak No Evil (#5 Matter of Fact)

**Author's Note:**

> # CONTENT SUMMARY - implied torture, kidnapping, implications of graphic violence. #  
> # NB: loose resemblance to characters and/or circumstances are only meant for the purpose of the prompt. The story is only offered as a ‘what if’ and not meant to be canon in any way shape or form. #

“Well, well, how the mighty have fallen,” a mellifluous voice filled the damp air of the cabin, dripping venomous honey as stilettos clicked on the creaking floorboards, “oh - my apologies, I said ‘ _mighty_ ’? My, the saltine air really does a number of mine tongue,” a blood curling snicker left plump lips lined in a dark shade of red, “It does not befit you, does it not? The adjective ‘mighty’.” Bathed by the sickly moonlight seeping through the barred windows, a tall silhouette clad in dark clothes circled the bound Elezen, sanguine eyes setting on the curves of the woman taunting her unfortunate circumstance: pale sea foam locks followed the swaying of her hips and icy blue hues stared from the overcast shadows of her bangs, her dark skin concealed by leather clothes stained in a deep shade of vermilion. “You are too… what is the word again?” her thumb and index snapped together as her button nose scrunched ever so lightly as she made the theatric effort to remember something, “abysmal? Subpar?” came the low voice of a horned man, standing guard by only door leading to the outside, “insignificant” snapped the woman’s voice as her gaze set once more on the Elezen woman struggling in her bindings.

A swift step and the soft scent of oils and foreign flowers reached the nostrils of the blond woman sat on the chair, a soft huff escaping her lips as a warm hand gently cupped her chin and forced her thin eyes to stare into the swirling abyss of incandescent hues that were the eyes of her captor, “as a matter of fact, had you not try to bed mine master, you would still be a lowly mutt at the mercy of whatever ward was put on you,” the fiend’s lips curled in a soft smile and, as her fingers left the Elezen’s pointy chin, a soft pat on her cheeks was given, “not only you are extremely unremarkable but you are a lousy opponent too,” a dramatic sigh left her lips and she shook her head, “I, for the grace of Azeyma, cannot see what he found in you that was worthy of salvation. You are more than free to reply to this, by the by,” her hand moved gently in the air, dismissing herself from the closeness with her prisoner and takings steps towards a number of stacked boxes.

“I had c—connections. In Ishgard,” came the sputtering of the woman, standing proud and unflinching to the treatment she had been served until now, “connections? In Ishgard?” the pepper in the Viera’s voice came as a surprise as the first locks of a box clicked open and an acrid odor of formaldehyde blanketed the soft scents of her perfumes, “you are right! You had connections in Ishgard,” delicate sounds could be heard as the woman gave the noble Elezen her back, covering carefully whatever she was preparing on that decadent wooden table, “you would not believe what a sum of Gil and sweet words can garner you in such a decadent place… or do you?” a moment of silence filled the room before the flat sound of leather being stretched and worn closed the gap between the horned Au Ri guard and the captive, his hands strongly holding her shoulders as the Viera turned around with a delighted smile on her face.

“Well, my dear, as a matter of fact, someone demanded a _prize_ from me… and I only have the choice betwixt your eyes and your tongue. Shall we found out which one hurts the least, darling?”

* * *

**#5 Matter of Fact** \- adhering to the unembellished facts, _also_ being plain, straightforward, or unemotional.  
This work is also available on [Tumblr](https://cartemancie.tumblr.com/post/628467574376742912/see-no-evil-speak-no-evil-5-matter-of-fact). 


End file.
